Bloody Fire
Bloody Fire is a third and last part of C in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death. This episode serves the final episode of the series. Plot The episode begins at night time where Cooper's group all laughing together after Andrew make a joke but Joseph decided to begins real talking that what happened to him and his group, Greg's group somehow agrees about it then tells Cooper about what happened before meeting him. The flashback begins with two people escaping from a base but suddenly they were caught by two guards on purpose, the guards captures and put them back inside the base, one of the guard calls the leader of the base to punish them up. In an few minutes, the leader of the base barely appears from the back door then tell the man named, Ron that he could kill his fatass brother, Jars. But Jars is telling that he and his brother needs to escape for reals, they're been here since the last 4 days. Ron recommends to refuse to that but the leader, Ross forces him. Ross suddenly slit Jars' throat and Ron begins to cry over his brother's body Ross tell two guards to put Ron back inside the cell for 43 minutes for escaping like 3 times. While Ron is locked up for 43 minutes, Rhimes is seen crating a weapon to escape in a cell he keeps hiding for a slip second when he saw a cop but he accidentally shit his pants after he mistaken Andrew as a guard, Rhimes told Andrew he shits his pants because of him then he apologize after he accidentally scares Rhimes to shits his pants. Rhimes runs to the changing area to change his pants while Andrew is trying to crate the weapon. On the other hand, Joseph is seen taking photos to make a memory wall but the general, Bain Wecker, refuses to let Joseph to make a memory wall just because the prisoners were pretty stupid to get out while there's a guard standing outside of the gates. Joseph is saying that if Ross executed one of them who suddenly escapes then Bain told him is Jars the one who got executed by him. Joseph was afraid to see how Jars got killed by his boss for escaping unless he tells Ron in the cell to escape quickly next time, Ron was afraid to see Joseph because he works for Ross' base Joseph calms Ron down and pull out a hammer to Ron's cell. When Ron smashes the toilet with a hammer, the noise suddenly hears the guards either Joseph suddenly saw one guard entering the jail room and the guard tells Joseph what's going on unless he knows he's helping the prisoner to escape. Joseph lies to the guard that the prisoner making a statue inside the cell but the guard said that there's no armatures and basics in the base so he quickly checks out what Ron is doing then the noise is no longer appearing everywhere the base. Joseph holds him back and was suddenly knocked out by him, the guard was seen shocked that there's a hole on the ground the guard kicks Joseph in the rids for letting Ron escape the base, the guard rushes outside to get Ron from the sewers. When Ron is trying to get out of the sewers, the guard suddenly came out quickly from the sewers, Ron rushes to the ladder to get out of the sewer one guard suddenly came out from the outside the guard calls him anyways. Ron was surrounded by two of them and was beaten, while beating the shit out of Ron, Ross shows up and manage to see Ron in his two eyes for the last time, Ron say his last word, 'I hope you've deserves to death from the end of hell' and slowly dies from the punches and kicks. Ross takes out his knife and stabs his head to prevent reanimation Ross throws his body to a pit of walkers so he can't let his pets to starve anyways one of the guard told Ross that Joseph is the one who let Ron out of prison. Back to Rhimes and Andrew, Rhimes is done taking a shit and changes his clothes but his clothes were prison outfits and Andrew realizes the clothes and saying that he have a backstory before being captured, the whole fucking story were from his appearances in Comic fucking Series in all the issues he appears oh and a different one is that he overdoses people who make him a deal with drugs before the outbreak even begins. Rhimes is gladly disappointed on Andrew after what he done but he surely appreciate it anyway. At the moment, at least three guards is seen beating Joseph up for letting Ron on a suicide escape Rhimes and Andrew quickly rush downstairs and shouts to the three guards for trying to beat Joseph to death. The three guards pulls out some rifles and saying 'It's just us, three, and you, two' however Rhimes manages to complete his own gun to kill the guards but he needs a suppressor so the other guards can't never hear a single fucking noise Rhimes quickly shot down three guards through the head and hide the bodies from three different cell rooms Joseph thank Rhimes and Andrew from being killed by the three guards. While shooting those guards, Buckets suddenly have the best ears to hear the gunshot from the cell room, he rushes to the room and found blood on the floor he'll know that the people are in this room were Rhimes and Andrew, he shouts Rhimes and Andrew to come over down there just to look at the blood at the floor. Rhimes and Andrew lies about the killer is one prisoner called, Rookie anyway Buckets death stare to them if he knows that they were lying. In the present, Greg said these stories were true as a lightning, he never lies about everything he was a genius otherwise he should have been stalking them anyways. According to Joseph, the stories were true after all and he gonna tell another flashback about what happened to the base after they escaped from it. During the flashback, Ross is seen taking Greg to the cell room then mock his words and talks back about his surname as 'Dickers' Greg somehow deserves a 20 minutes cell for his life but suddenly Joseph opens the cell for Greg then literally Greg punched his face for obvious reasons. Joseph told that he's letting him off the hook to get a chance to escape but no, Andrew told Greg that when you escape from the base, guards can easily caught you then killed you for it. Greg now refused to escape after that. In the next day of the base, Bain is seen drinking some coffee with 'Brad Nathans' Ross warns that there's a walker outside of the gate. Every single guards follows Ross to the front gate and notices that the walker was almost as clever as before. Buckets suddenly saw a name tag said 'Rick Inner' which is the walker's name and he realizes that the walker used to be a cafe employee before all of this goes down. Bain quickly put the walker down with a staff and saying there's no time to waste anyway. Back to Joseph's, Andrew recommends a inmate named Rookie that he could join his group to escape this base just to explode it so he agrees to join them anyway. Somehow Joseph asks Brad if he was tired of being a guard but Brad understands that he IS tired of being a normal guard anyway but Joseph suddenly told that his team could basically explode the base if Rhimes have times to crate some dynamites during morning or night. After Rookie and Brad joins the team, Joseph suddenly saw Greg bodybuilding outside and asked him if he could've join their group but Greg refuses to and he somehow loves the base anyways. Joseph got confused for a moment instead he lies to him about free bodybuilding so he make him a deal so far. During the night, Rhimes had finished the dynamites it spends within seven hours to make it Joseph told Rhimes that it's ready to escape the base. Joseph knows that the guards can partially camps right in front of the escape paths so he have guns to shoot them down Joseph later told the others it's escaping time off-screen. The gang follows Joseph to upstairs then unlocks a gate to the attic while they're at the attic, Rhimes, Andrew and Greg places the dynamites on the wall Rhimes told the others to stay back before he can enable a countdown to the explosion. Joseph give the others' guns to kill the guards for reals. After it explodes, Joseph and the others get outside immediately before the guards rushed upstairs somehow after they'd fall down it was seen being that high after all, making Brad's leg cracked, Greg manages to grab his shoulder with one hand and then they fall down to the grass at least that one wasn't high anyways. Both Paul was suddenly seen grabbing Ray to the pile of walkers for unknown reasons but was immediately stopped by the gang telling him if they can join the gang to escape Paul was also disgraceful how he works at the base just to kill innocent prisoners so he agrees. Greg saw the guards are coming outside, trying to catch the gang attempt to escape Joseph told Rhimes to do it then he literally press a button, revealing that he secretly put triple grenades inside the base which is killing every single guards inside nor outside but the gang immediately jump out and run away as fast as they can. Suddenly finished the story somehow. In the present day, Cooper and the other gang notices Andrew was missing but a gunshot was heard way far away from the forest, they rushes to the scene where Andrew was scared but then it revealed that Ross and the other five guards survived the explosion of Williams' Galder base. Ross told his men to aim at them even Cooper, Jack and Nathan Ross told the other 3 where they come from, how they end all here the three was scare to answer that but then Rhimes came to the rescue although he never notices a walker was behind him at all without forest stepping sounds, he immediately notices and trying to pull a walker with his rifle. Back to Ross' scene, Andrew bravely told Ross to leave them alone Ross pulls out his knife and he knows he fucked up for obvious reasons, crating guns, joining with his former guards, and literally everything he trying to kill him but then Rhimes was suddenly bitten on the arm by another walker toward and immediately devoured by the two of them, Ross notices the alert then stabbed Andrew in the neck and guts then slash it out, letting him to die somehow Ross didn't even realize that Greg have a pocket gun to shoot him in the shoulder one of the guards attempt to shoot him in the head but was accidentally call out for more walkers on purpose. One of the guards was bitten on the shoulder and was devoured, one of them was trying to get away but was grabbed by an undead Rhimes from behind, biting him on the ear, one of them is trying to be brave enough to shoot down the walkers but was pushed by Cooper and was immediately devoured. The other two guards are shooting down walkers to protect Ross fighting Greg but Nathan immediately stabs him in the ribs, causing him to bleed out one of the guards attempt to shoot Nathan to protect him but was strangled by Jack with "back at it again" vines, the corpse was suddenly devoured. All it's left is Ross and the last guard Cooper runs to Ross attempt to pushes him to the walkers but was failed Ross slashed Cooper's head, almost through the brain Nathan and Jack are completely shocked Nathan kicks the living shit out of Ross, Jack immediately steals Greg's gun then shoots Ross' leg and chest. The last living guard was shocked and pulls his rifle to the group but was failed and grabbed by the walkers from behind without noticing it. Ross begs the group for mercy but no Joseph immediately kicks Ross to the piles of walkers, letting him to be devoured after what he did in the past. Joseph and Greg were frightened that Andrew is dead, Rhimes had turned, Cooper and his buddies, Nathan and Jack are sorry about them and killing the half of the group partly. Joseph agrees that he could find some friends but was suddenly got a call from Roadie that he could meet him at the Pacific Coast house which is take him for miles but Joseph couldn't leave Greg because friends and friends anyways Greg suddenly agrees that he could see his old friends. Cooper, Nathan and Jack are waving to Joseph and Greg's leaving the forest to go to Rural Baja California somehow Rong and Michael are seen late that what happened and what are they waving to but they lied to them immediately. The episode ends with a sunset partly. Other Casts Co-Stars *Dan Fogler as Jars (Flashback) *Paul Dano as Ron (Flashback) *Andrew Knott as Rookie (Flashback) Uncredited *Unknown as Rick Inner (Flashback) Deaths *Jars (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) *Ron (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) *Rick Inner (Confirmed Fate, Zombified, Flashback) *Bain Wecker (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) *Buckets (Confirmed Fate, Flashback) *Rhimes (Alive and Zombified) *Andrew (Alive) *Ross Butch *Numerous counts of Williams' Galder guards, residents and prisoners (Flashback) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Ross Butch. *First (and last) appearance of Bain Wecker. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Buckets. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Jars. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Ron. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Rick Inner. (Zombified, Flashback) *Last appearance of Cooper Diel. *Last appearance of Nathan. *Last appearance of Jack. *Last appearance of Rong. *Last appearance of Michael Fivel. *Last appearance of Joseph Joe Numerison. *Last appearance of Greg Dickers. *Last appearance of Rhimes. *Last appearance of Andrew. *Last appearance of Ray. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Paul. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Rookie. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Brad Nathans. (Flashback) *In this episode, Greg's last name was revealed to be 'Dickers'. *This episode reveals that Greg's team was captured by an 'never seen before' character, Ross. **This episode also reveals that Joseph, Paul, and Brad used to work for Ross. *This episode features bunch of death scenes, beating most of the episodes that have most deaths in The Life of Death. *This episode two Greg's group members that were killed in the previously episode reveal their names. *This is the final episode for the series. Category:OCremaker2000 Category:Before The Life of Death